Cabbage-pult
Cabbage-pult is the primary offensive lobbed-shot plant for the early Roof levels, throwing cabbages every three seconds that deal two normal damage shots to zombies. The Cabbage-pult sacrifices its rate of fire for power, being twice as strong by projectile and shooting half as fast as a Peashooter, making them both deal the same amount of damage overall. Like all other lobbed-shot plants, it can damage Newspaper Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, Trash Can Zombies, and Ladder Zombies directly by ignoring their shields, and they can also hit Snorkel Zombies, even while they are underwater. It can fire from the lower sections of the roof, letting the player fit more offensive power on the map. Overall, the Cabbage-pult has the same damage rate as the Peashooter, but is more versatile. The Cabbage-pult, along with the projectile, is a popular cultivar of the species Brassica oleracea (the cabbage). It is obtained after winning level 4-10 in Plants vs. Zombies, after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 2 in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, or after beating level 2-1 in Plants vs. Zombies Online. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Cabbage-pult' Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Damage: normal Range: lobbed Cabbage-pult is okay with launching cabbages at zombies. It's what he's paid for, after all, and he's good at it. He just doesn't understand how the zombies get up on the roof in the first place. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Cabbage-pult received his doctorate in pulting from Harvest University. He knows a thing or two about launching his way to the top. He also makes a mean soup. Upgrades Plant Food When given Plant Food, The Cabbage-pult will hurl big Cabbages for every zombies and graves that are present on screen, dealing ten normal damage shots to each. Level upgrade (Chinese version only) Level 2: Cabbage-pult now shoots 25% faster and its attack power and health will increase by 50%. Level 3: Cabbage-pult now shoots 50% faster and its attack power and health will increase again by 50% (total + 100% = 2x.) Costumed (Chinese version only) Its Plant Food ability can make it hurl electric cabbages that deal twice the normal damage. Strategies Plants vs. Zombies Since it is more reliable than the Kernel-pult and cheaper than the Melon-pult, it makes a good basic weapon in the beginning of each level. However, on advanced or more difficult levels, seed packets are too valuable to waste on less powerful plants. When setting up a Survival Mode build, it is a good idea to use these instead of Peashooters, as you will be able to deal with Screen Door Zombies, Ladder Zombies and Newspaper Zombies immediately. This means that once you have both it and Kernel-pult, it is best to use them as a replacement of the Peashooter, although it mostly depends on preference. It is best to use the three catapult plants in conjunction, planting the Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, and finally Melon-pult in that order as you build up enough sun. This is most reliable on the Roof stages instead of Peashooters, as peas will splatter on the slope of the Roof. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time In this game, it also is good as a starting plant. It is able to bypass any tombs in the way, good for advanced in Pyramid of Doom levels, as they are filled with Tombstones. Cabbage-pults can also be a good starter in the Pirate Seas, as they can defeat Barrel Roller Zombie without destroying the barrel first. It is advised to use Peashooters rather than Cabbage-pults in the Wild West because of its rate of fire being slower to deal with Zombie Chickens. The Plant Food upgrade is among the weakest of the game, and is only useful against large crowds of weak zombies. Considering how Conehead Zombies and other moderate-health zombies can take multiple hits from the Plant Food and still not be killed, meaning putting Plant Food on a Cabbage-pult is mostly a waste, except when is combined with Power Tiles because when three Cabbage-pults or more are in power tiles, and in only a Cabbage-pult is used plants, the Cabbage-pults are able to defeat multiple Conehead Zombies and multiple weak Buckethead Zombies. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *The Cabbage-pult is a good basic weapon, especially on Roof levels. *It is effective and cheap. *It can deal damage to Ladder Zombies, Screen Door Zombies and Newspaper Zombies without having to destroy the shield. It will also deal damage to Snorkel Zombies when submerging. *Cabbage-pult, together with Kernel-pult makes a great combo. *It can shoot over graves, unlike the Peashooter. *It can deal damage to all the zombies with its Plant Food. Disadvantages *The Cabbage-pult is a simple, rather weak weapon and only useful at the start of the level. *Unlike Peashooters, the player cannot get a damage bonus from Torchwood. *It cannot be upgraded, unlike the other lobbed-shot plants. *It has half the speed of a Peashooter, like other lobbed-shot plants. *It is not good against Zombie Chickens. Gallery Trivia General *It is often compared to the Peashooter because of their same damage-per-second rate and the same sun cost. *Cabbage-pult, Bonk Choy, and Iceberg Lettuce are the only cabbages in the series and they are all unlocked in Ancient Egypt as well. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies *The Cabbage-pult is the only Lobbed-shot Plant that is not an upgradable plant or an Upgrade Plant, as Kernel-pult and Melon-pult can be upgraded while Winter Melon is an upgrade. *If a zombie is in front of a Cabbage-pult, the Zombie will instantly get hit by the cabbage instead of the cabbage being thrown in the air and falling on the zombie. This also happens with the other Lobbed-shot Plants, except the Kernel-pult when throwing Kernels. *All Lobbed-shot Plants have a different stem from each other. The Cabbage-pult has a bent stem, the Kernel-pult has a zig-zag like stem, and the Melon-pult has a vine for a stem. *The Cabbage-pult is the only Lobbed-shot Plant with a leaf on its stem. *The Cabbage-pult has the only projectile that fits perfectly in its catapult. *As in the Almanac, Cabbage-pult does not know how the zombies got on the Roof. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Like the Melon-pult and Kernel-pult, Cabbage-pult's basket has changed. It is now more cabbage-like. *Cabbage-pult's leaf on its stem is gone. *Instead of having four leaves as its base, the bottom is now a leaf of cabbage. *It has a much darker shade of green now. *"Harvest University" is a pun on Harvard University, an elite law school. *It now bounces up and down during its idle animation. See also *Lobbed-shot Plants *Lobbed Shots Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Plants Category:Roof Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars